The closest thing
by Alis.c.p
Summary: This is a father/son fic. contains spanking!  "So?" Peter look at Neal with a clear interested...
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hi, this is my first White Collar Fic and I write this for a very nice friend named Jean I hope you enjoy the history as much as I do. Is my first in ingles so any recommendation or correction (my ingles is crappy but I make the effort for my friend!) is appreciated! This chapter is short but I hope I have more really soon. **This story contains spanking! So you now bla bla bla….don´t read if you don´t like!**

"So?" Peter look at Neal with a clear interest  
>"So what Peter?"<br>"Don't you think you should apologize?"  
>"Apologize? What for? "<br>"What for? Neal!" this damn kid has to be kidding! "Have you listened to anything I've been telling you for the last 30 minutes?"  
>"Yeah! I've been listening to you this whole time." Ok maybe not this whole time but at least most of it, well Neal listened for the first five minutes then he just disconnected.<br>"Really? Tell me the last thing I told you."  
>"So?" yeah that had been the last thing. Neal put on his gorgeous smile.<br>Peter was sure he just got an ulcer." I'm not playing with you!"  
>"Come on Peter, you can't expect me to sit here, at your kitchen table listening to you yell at me for 30 minutes. I dont like to be yelled at. It is not very polite you know. "<br>"You don't like to be yelled at!" Peter was yelling again. "Well I don't like almost having a heart attack." The man ran a hand down his face "How do you think I felt when I saw that guy pointing a gun at your empty head?"  
>"But nothing happen to me!" Really Peter shouldn't be so angry, it was true, that crazy guy almost shot him in the brain but in the happy end, he was unharmed, wasn't that the most important thing? Plus he got the information they needed.<br>"Yeah! But it was only by luck that you were not severely harmed, cant you see that young man!"  
>"Oh God! Stop acting like my mother!"<br>"If I was your mother" Neal started laughing at that statement "I mean, if I was your father you would never have even thought about doing something so reckless and stop laughing this is not funny."  
>"You want to be my mother Peter?" Neal kept laughing "is that why you act like this?"<br>"No Neal, I don't want to be your mother" Peter tell with confidence, even though he sometimes did feel like the kid's mother. Father the kid's father!  
>"Are you sure? Because sometimes you do act like a crazy wom…" Neal let the words dying in his mouth, when he realizes the furious look in Peter eyes.<br>"How can I not act a little crazy when you choose to act like an idiotic kid! How would I be able to explain my CI lying dead somewhere when he is supposed to be doing his reports in the office!"  
>"Doing reports, is boring" Neal says, looking at the floor of the Burks' kitchen.<br>"And dying is funny? Is that your idea of fun?"  
>Neal didn't have an answer for that, so he kept quiet. Obviously dying was no fun at all, but he was not ready to admit that he was wrong and that Peter was right.<br>"No answer?"  
>"My plans did not involve getting caught."<br>"No kidding. Neal you need to start thinking, you cannot live your life at random, doing whatever you want whenever you want to do it. There are rules, and you have to follow them."  
>Here we go again! "Peter please if you are about to give to me the speech about doing thing by the book again, I am going to rip out my heart!"<br>"You listen to me Neal Cafrey!" Peter was out of patience, "if you continue with this attitude, I'm going to rip out your heart myself!"  
>Neal sank in his chair.<br>"I am really done with you! I swear to god Neal… you better start behaving because I'm this close…."  
>Peter explosion of angry was interrupt by a cough belonging to…<br>"Elizabeth!" Neal exclaimed, ever so happy to see the woman he felt brought salvation to the world.  
>"Hi Neal." El said, trying to decide whether to enter the room or to turn around and exit the area.<br>"Hi honey." Peter said in a much calmer tone of voice.  
>"Hi hon… do you two have a problem?" She asks even though it was obvious for the way his husband yelled at the kid.<br>"No problem", Neal said quickly, this was his opportunity," actually I was about to leave so…"  
>"You do not move your butt from that chair." damn! So close! The agent points his finger between Neal eyes. "We are not done yet kid."<br>"Peter. Come on! If I say Im sorry can we let this go?"  
>"No Neal! We are not going to let this go!"<br>"Jesus Christ! Why are you so dramatic! I went there, I got the information and it's done, get over it!" Neal says as he stands from the chair.  
>That, of course, was the wrong thing to say and to do. Peter was absolutely not going to get over it. The man took the few steps between him and Neal, and then he grabbed the kid by the arm and gave Neal three good whacks to his butt. All of them to the same place right in the center of the kid rear.<br>"Peter stop" that was El voice; the two men had forgotten she was in the room. Peter stop with his hand in the air.  
>"You have no right to hit me!" Neal yells, and pushes trying to free himself. "Let. Me. Go.!"<br>"Stop pushing" the man says as he shakes the kid a bit to get his attention. "I may not be your mother like you said before, and I'm not your father Neal, but I am the closest thing you got. If anyone has the right to discipline you it's me."  
>Elizabeth was shock! Well her husband is telling the truth, he is the closes thing Neal has to a Father, but she never ever expected to see her husband spanking his CI in the middle of their kitchen. Her first reaction was to take a picture, but she would never be able to forget this so there was no need. The mental picture was more than enough. Her second, well there was not second because Peter hand descended five more times in Neals butt and she went white.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here is the second part! My English is still crappy! :D (Be patient with me) at least you guys understand what I'm talking about (well that's what I hope) But tanks to 1withthepotionsseveroussnape for make a attempt to correct the first one, and tanks for the reviews and the alerts! And Jean I'm glad you liked.

* * *

><p>For some time the only sound in the room was <em>smack f<em>ollow by whine _huumm, _Neal try to move away from Peter but the only thing he got was make some sort of circle around the agent and end agents the kitchen counter making more easy to get hit.

"Shit! Peter, I´m going to report this!"

"You are going to report this. Hu?" Peter gives a harder whack to Neal and then he stops, he took the con by his shoulders so that way they could be face to face.

"You are going to report this? I didn't think so! You know why? Because you would have to make an actual report! And it seems to me you are incapable to do that!"

Not given the kid time to responds he turns Neal around and continue whit the spanking.

"Elizabeth, help me! Tell him he has to stop! This is ridicules! And it hurts!" She was Neal only hope!

But she couldn't, she couldn´t even help herself if she needed, she just stood there watching Peter hand and Neal rear connect and connect for who knows how many times, the woman has lost the count , in some moment she even open her mouth like wanting to say something but nothing come out.

Neal realize that there were not help coming to his rescue so he decide Stan still and let Peter show his displeasure to his bottom. What other option he have any way? He could start a fight a real one, he could totally turn and throw a punch to Peter face, but seriously that was even more ridicules than been spanked.

"When we finish here Neal" the older man speak as he continuing smacking "I want you up in the guess room for the rest of the afternoon and until dinner time"

That has to be a joke! Like if wasn't enough been smacked like a five year old kid now he is send to his room, well it was not his room but the idea was the same, Peter must lost his mind! It finally happen the mean has turn crazy!. Of course Neal didn´t say anything in respond.

A few whacks later Peter was done. He let go the kid and took one step backwards. "Go to the room please".

The kid glare at Peter, his face was a beat read and his hair was a mess, it looks like he was above to cry.

"Now Neal"

Neal didn't move an inch, but he open his mouth to argue, so Peter guide the disobedient kid up stairs before he could say anything.

"I" whack!" Say" whack!" Now Neal" whacks!

Neal was not stupid and he was definitely not suicidal, and his ass wasn´t indestructible, so he go straight to the room passing besides El without even look at her. He moves fast. Real fast!

After Neal disappear and the agent hear the sound of the guestroom door get shut, he sit-down and take a deep breath, ran a hand down his faces, the same hand he just use to smack the kid a moment before, it was hot, he took a instant to imagine how the kid butt was. He took a few moments to reconsider everything that just happen.

"Honey?"

"Hu?" El was zone out.

"Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"This really happen? Did… I… just…smack Neal?"

"I-I think so."

The two of them where having problems to believe what just happen.

"And then I send Neal to his room?" Again the room was not Neal's room but the idea was the same.

"Yes pretty much, That´s how it looks lake to me." She says as she took the chair besides his husband.

"Damn!" he was wishing the entire episode was a dream or a nightmare (it will not be the first time he has this type of dream). Sadly it was all reality.

Everything happen so fast (of course not for Neal, he lives the whole experience in slow motion) the man has no time to process what he was doing at least not until, it was already done.

"Why you hit him like that?"

"He is been asking for it for a long time El."

It was truth, the kid has that coming. "I know honey but….

"I just lost my temper!" I worry about that damn kid and you know what he do? He acts like a brat!"

"I see your point honey but a spanking…it surprise me"

"it surprise _me_ too!"

"He could accuse you for aggression!" El was getting a little worried.

"That is highly unlikely. I don´t think this is something he would like to discuss with anybody no even if it is for accuse me."

Peter was totally right, the kid probably wouldn't say a thing about the incident not only for the embarrassment, the kid love Peter, and it shows in the way he look at the man.

"Yes you right."

"Yeah but that is not going to avoid his bad mood. He has right to be mad. He _is_ going to be mad ho god he is never ever going to stop sulking!"

The women robe a comforting hand on the agent shoulders. "You can expect a lot of sulking Peter you just spank the kid and send him to his room like a naughty boy"

"I'll better go talk to him"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I have to say thanks to colakirk and darjeelyng for helping me out with this, you guys are wonderful.! :D

* * *

><p>Peter knocked softly on the door before he let himself in, even though it was his house, he felt it was the right thing to do.<p>

Neal was sitting on the edge of the bed. His first impulse had been to throw himself onto the bed and cry, then maybe kick something and yell and keep crying…in other words, throw a first class temper tantrum! But no, he was too upset even for that.

The only action he was able to undertake was to sit moping on the bed, while trying not to pay too much attention to the pain that the mere act of sitting elicited in his butt. As he sat, he let his thoughts consume him, and the more he thought, the angrier and more confused he became.

Therefore, it was no great surprise that by the time Peter approached Neal, the kid was in quite a state. He refused to look up as the older man entered the room. He kept his head down and avoided all eye contact.

Peter cleared his throat. "Hi."

Of course the young con didn´t respond. Peter had expected as much, in fact he hadn't expected a reply of any description. But he needed to start with something. "Neal….I," Peter sounded uncertain as he gazed around the room.

Neal continued to glare at the bedroom floor.

"Listen Neal…I," Peter made another attempt to say something but the truth was, he didn´t know what to say. Sorry maybe? That could work but unfortunately, the problem with that was, he was not sorry at all.

Peter sighed deeply and took a seat next to Neal on the bed. And then they both sat quietly… for a long moment, a long and uncomfortable moment. Finally Peter tried again, "What I just did… it was… well…it…it was…" _Damn!_Since when was it so freaking difficult to get a point across... "What-well…. Did you…did you want to talk about it?"

"No," Neal said, still looking at his own feet. "I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am."

"I´m taking it you're mad at me?" Peter asked sadly.

"Can I just go home to my apartment now?" The kid spoke very calmly.

Maybe Neal was not that angry after all.

Peter considered before responding, "Yes Neal. If you don´t want to talk, you can go."

Maybe the kid had understood why he did what he did after all.

"Thanks." Without further discussion, Neal headed for the door.

Maybe this was the miracle Peter had been asking for? Maybe everything was just fine? Maybe Neal was okay with all …this?

"How could you hit me like that!"

Maybe not.

Neal stopped at the door and turned back to face the older man. "Have you lost your mind!" He shot his words angrily at the agent.

Peter stood up from the bed and held up his hands up defensively, "Maybe I got a little carried away but…"

"You hit me!" Neal accused. "You hit me like a misbehaving child! Are you crazy!"

"Yes I did it! But only because you acted like one! And no Neal I'm not crazy, in fact I don´t know why I didn't do it before!"

"Because it is wrong! That's why! And you have no right, you have no right Peter!"

"I have no right Neal?" Peter said while giving the kid a pointing glare.

Neal hesitated for a split second before taking a step back. "No you do not! When I asked you if you wanted to be my mother, it was a joke! Not an actual proposition!"

"I know that Neal but you can certainly use a mother, or a father, you need someone to take you in hand kid."

"Peter!" Neal looked incredulous. "I do not!"

"Yes you do. And like I told you before, I'm the closest thing you got."

"Peter…"

"No Neal! You almost got yourself killed today. You know how much I worry about you and yet, you've got the nerve to tell me, 'Get over it.'"

Neal began to feel a little guilty, finally. He dropped his gaze once more and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Neal?" Peter asked in scolding tone.

"I shouldn't have said that to you, I know you care about me, and I know I shouldn't have gone there by myself. I know it was wrong."

"If you know all that, then why do you do things like that young man?" Peter's scolding tone stepped up a notch as he placed his hands on his hips.

"You really are going all paternal on me aren't you?" Neal asked with a smile. Peter did look a little funny with his hands in his hips.

"Yes," Peter admitted. "A bit…now answer me Neal."

"I-I don´t know. I was bored. I don´t like doing reports all day." To Neal's displeasure, Peter no longer looked funny, in fact he looked downright angry once more so he quickly added, "I´m sorry it won't happen again."

"That's good to hear Neal. I hope you really mean that."

"I do Peter, I do." And in that moment, he actually did.

Now that he had that off his chest, Neal looked expectantly at Peter. The older man looked away while trying to figure out what was wrong. When he couldn't come up with anything, he directed his eyes back to Neal. "What?"

"I apologized to you," Neal stated simply like there were some obvious meaning behind that particular statement.

"Yes and I appreciate that."

"Don´t you think you should say something to me?" Neal sounded offended.

"Don´t do it again?" Peter was clueless.

"Peter… you …you know what- forget it!"

"Neal? I don't know what…wait." The agent suddenly understood, "You want me to apologize to you for the spanking?"

Neal blushed at the word and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "It's only fair. I said I was sorry." The kid spoke with a combination of anger and embarrassment.

"Sorry Neal but… I'm not sorry for that."

"What! That is-so-oh god whatever. You are unbelievable!"

"Neal you deserved every single swat I gave to you, if not more, and what's more, you know it."

"What I know is that you really have lost your mind."

"Fine. Say what you want but I know you know."

"Yeah-yeah…well we'd better get going." Neal turned to head for the door.

"We?"

"Yes, my sore butt and I. We don´t want to have another painful match with paternal Peter."

"Well then, don´t do something to earn yourself another spanking."

Neal went pale, "You're joking right?"

Peter had to make a huge effort not to laugh at Neal's horrified expression. "Next time you may find yourself with your bare butt over my knees."

"That´s a joke too…right? That has to be…Peter!"

"Well, I'm not so sure so you'd better behave just in case."

"I'm leaving now!" The young con made another attempt to head out the door.

"Wait!" Neal stopped. "Didn't I send you to your room until diner?"

The kid's jaw all but dropped to the floor. "You- weren´t serious were you?"

Peter put on his 'I´m not kidding face' for a few moments, but was unable to hold it for too long - Neal's face was priceless! Then both men broke down in laughter. "Nah, come on, stay for diner, I promise you don't have to stay in your room like a naughty kid, you can even have dessert."

"Well, thank you very much daddy," Neal responded sarcastically, "but I think I

better…"

"Come on Neal. El is probably making your favorite meal."

She better be! Neal thought. After all, it was the least she could do after not coming to his rescue when Peter was spanking him.

"Okay I'll stay, but only if you promise to keep that deadly weapon of yours safely tucked away in your pocket."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I promise kiddo. No more 'deadly weapon," tonight


End file.
